Hosting the Hosts
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: The host club everbody knows and loves is back. So how would the boys (and one girl) act when they run into another host club from who knows where. What will happen if the new host club move into the other host club's school. And what will happen if some fall in love with each other? Written by me and my best friend,Sashi.
1. 1) A new what!

It's a nice cool fall day at Ouran Academy it was a few days before the new school year starts and the famous Ouran Host Club was getting their future events ready and planned. Tamaki was as usual being dramatic talking about useless crap about this school year. Haruhi just sighed and shook her head as started unloading the boxes full of costumes they will be using. The other club members were unloading and reloading boxes of old to new gear for the events. Taking the old stuff into the hallway outside of their music room. Hiikaru with his twin brother opens an old box finding the last year's addition of the clubs promoting magazine with Haruhi's bare back exposed. They both smile at each other "Hey boss look at this" they both say and walk over to Tamaki showing the magazine. Tamaki gets red in the face and faints dramatically with his hand by his face as he falls down. The twins laugh and walk away.

The day continued on in that fashion until they hear people in the hallway by the music room. Haruhi opens the door to see who would be here at this time of day. Being the club should be at the school alone well at least this wing of the school. As the door she was opening revealing a tall man with long purple hair that's tied back loosely leaving his long bangs hanging around his face. Eyes a bright violet color and he wore white dress shirt with a black vest in front and black dress pants with fancy riding boots also with his black top hat. This man was leaning against the door's frame as he looked at Haruhi's body up and down before tipping his hat back some. He grins before giving her the gun figure pointing sign saying "Hey, how ya doing?" in a flirtation tone.

Haruhi slams the door in his face and they all hear **"AHHH! My nose!"** coming from the other side of the door. Tamaki's daddy instincts kick in and he runs to the door reopening it to see a group of people surrounding the purple haired perv. "Hey, you okay down there?" one of the group members said while poking him with a kendo wooden sword. The one with the sword is a tallish dirty blond shortish cut hair boy with dark blue eyes and a sinister smile. He was wearing a black hoody with a gray shirt sticking out and has black jeans with a chain wallet and black convers with white laces. "It's your own fault for doing that you perv." Said a tall guy standing by the dirty blond he has straight long black hair with it pulled back in a red ribbon, his bangs almost covering his eyes. His eyes were bright green and was smiling showing sharp teeth, he was wearing a long black dress coat with a gray button up shirt and black pants with red stripes on them as well as black boots.

"Well Tamaki what are you looking at?" asked the dark blue eyed, kendo sword wilding stranger who now turned completely towards him still with the sinister grin. Tamaki looks at the dark haired man then to the dirty blonde man with wide eyes. "How? How do you know my name?" Tamaki asks with a shaky voice as he backed up into the room. He being followed by the two guys the blond with his sword rested the body of the sword onto his right shoulder and the darker haired guy rested his left hand against the handle of his sheathed kendo sword that was tied to his belt. "Hey, Gesshoku I think they want a fight" Said the black haired guy. Gesshoku grins "I think your right Chi lets kick some ass" Said the blond. Chi walks up to Haruhi and bends down to her level.

"You shouldn't have done that…you need to hit him harder or he won't learn." Chi smiles and walks back to the perv and kicks him in the side hard. "Now Hentie say you're sorry to the nice la-I mean boy." Hentie stands up and sighs "I'm sorry for hitting on you it was a horrible thing to do and I'll try to be a perfect member of society." He said in a obvious rehearsed speech. Gesshoku hits him over the head with his sword "Now introduce yourself you pervert." He sighs "my name is Hentie Yaoi and I have a problem I'm a sex addict" Hentie said. They both nod. Tamaki and the rest of the host club sweat-drop "Who are you guys and why are you here when the school is closed?" Said Kyoya who moved to the front of the group.

Gesshoku looks to Kyoya before sighing "Oh you know we're just exploring" he says then twirls his sword in a circle using one hand only to put it away after. "I demand you tell me how to know Tamaki's name?" Kyoya orders as he adjusted his glasses. Gesshoku looks at Kyoya the once smile he had is now gone "Well does it really matter how we know you all? It's not like we know everything about Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, you Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Misukuni Haninozuka…" the blond says getting cut in by Chi. "formally known as Hunny oh and don't forget Mori Morinozuka" Chi says as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yep can't forget Takashi" Gesshoku says agreeing with his friend.

Every one is in shock until they hear someone running down the hall. "**Alpha!** We found a great room!" said a small boy with strawberry pink hair who then tripped and landed hard on the floor and sent a folder he was holding down next to the host club. He sits up and starts crying "M-my knee!" Gesshoku's mama instincts kick in then runs to the boy and scoops him up in his arms and start cooing at the boy to help calm him down. "Sh it's alright nothing to cry about Amai" Gesshoku said in a very sweet and tender voice. Chi walks over to them and pats the kid on the head with a blank face. "I told you not to run in the hallway." Tamaki looks at them weird before looking back to his host club then picks up the folder and looks inside to see all of the members info. They all look shocked then pissed the fuck off.

The twins grab their folder not griping one side in the right way this ended with the folder unfolding into a lengthy picture. "Yeah coo dose on the close call of yaoi you two" Chi says giving a thumbs up with a straight face. With a blush the twins didn't reply to Chi's comment but was somewhat mad about the random strangers having their info. "Any who…how about we go see our new host club room? Okay, okay." Gesshoku says turning his back but at that moment Tamaki was drinking water to get over the shock though hearing of a new host club at the same school of theirs made water fly out of his mouth. At that time a real tall man with red shortish cut hair with bangs covering his right eye that are deep gray. The spit out water splashed into this new man as he approached. "Um before you go would it be too much to ask if you have tea with us?" Haruhi asks earning glares from the other members.

Now the two groups sat at a large round wooden table with each member were mixed among one another. Everyone gets their tea served by Haruhi and they all fix their tea the way they like. Kyoya sits by Hentie and looks at him. "Is there a reason why your name is Hentie?" he asked as Chi and Gesshoku shake their heads no to him asking that. Hentie slowly puts down his cup turns to look at Kyoya smiling awkwardly then he grabs Kyoya by his hair and kisses him roughly. On the lips before forces his mouth open by pushing his tongue into his mouth and deepens the kiss which lasted for a few seconds. Hentie pulls away from Kyoya's lips only so he may whisper in his ear how good Kyoya's lips taste like which is mint. Hentie pulls back before tipping his hat back some "That's why" he says in a happy go lucky voice then picks up his tea cup and sips at it.

Kyoya slowly gets up as one side of his glasses lens cracks this action also sends Kyoya speed walking out the room where he heads to the men's restroom to do who knows what. Chi who is sitting next to Tamaki on his right and Hiikaru on his left and Gesshoku sitting across from him. Chi was banging his head down onto the table and yes his tea cup was moved out of the way. Gesshoku has his hand's palm against his forehead and was leaning on it as he shook his head slowly in disappointment. Tamaki and the rest of the host club stared at Hentie in shock for a few minutes. Tamaki looks at Chi who was still banging his head on the table "um you're going to hurt yourself…" Chi sits up and has his blank face on as a stream of blood came down his face from a cut on his forehead. He looks at Tamaki "Y-your bleeding!" Tamaki shouts. Chi lifts his hand up and touches the blood and brings it back down then he licks it off his finger.

"So I am." Chi says in a not caring voice. "Tamaki you need to say you're sorry for spitting water in Koe's face." Chi points at the sulking Koe who was sitting between the twins. "Oh…sorry for that…" Tamaki says to Koe but yet not really sounding to apologetic about it. Gesshoku giggles at the sorry Tamaki but tries to hide it under his breath. When Gesshoku looked down he found a piece of strawberry cake sitting there in front of him. Looking to the left he found Hunny smiling up at Gesshoku. Gesshoku smiles back and turns to his right to see Mori's reaction who was watching Hunny closely. "Um so Hunny how did you know I love strawberries?" Gesshoku asks now looking back at Hunny who his smile faded some but returned with a brighter one.

Gesshoku takes a bite and gasps at the amazing taste at this action a light bulb lit over his head in sign that he just realized something. At that moment another guy burst in he has brown hair and light tan skin. This man was mid height and had light blue eyes plus on top of that he didn't look to happy about the people sitting around drinking tea. **"YOU HAVE ME AND MY BROTHER WORKING OUR ASSES OFF AND YOU ALL ARE IN HERE DRINKING TEA!"** the angry man screams in rage of his friends delayed arrival. "OK Isamu calm down. Think of your brother now." Chi stands and tries to calm Isamu down but Tamaki walks up to Chi and starts bandaging his head. "Oh thank you Tamaki. Isamu I promise we were just about to leave but then Hentie was being himself and well things happened so Haruhi invited us in for tea." Chi stated calmly. Gesshoku walks up to Isamu "Ya so calm down rabbit man" he says smiling brightly. Tamaki finishes bandaging Chi's head and cleans up the blood on his face "Thank you Tamaki-Kun" Chi smiles a little at Tamaki which causes him to blush "Y-your welcome Chi" Tamaki stutters.

"**ISAMU!"** a voice yelled out as another boy runs in looking the same as Isamu which is Isamu's younger twin brother. Isamu turns around and runs to his brother "you left me all alone, Isamu" the twin brother whines as Isamu takes him into his embrace. "It's ok Hana I'm so sorry" Isamu says petting his brother's hair. "well I guess it's time for us to leave" Chi says with Gesshoku nodding in agreement as he got up patting Hunny's head which he blushed some and nodded his goodbyes. Amai is now riding on Koe's back as them come up to Isamu and Hana. Following them is Hentie as the group meets together at the door Chi and Gesshoku bow to the host club in thanks for the tea.

The new host club goes to take their leave but Haruhi stops them "Wait let me get this straight Gesshoku your name means lunar and Chi yours means blood, Isamu means warrior his brother Hana means flower and Koe means voice and last Amai means sweet. Am I getting this all right?" he asks with the group all saying yes all at once. "And you're all going to Ouran Academy now?" Tamaki asks only to get an um from every one the other group members. "Foku High is where we transferred from to here" Gesshoku says as Chi buts in saying "Yeah we're from China". Kyoya walks in passing them "you all don't look Chinese to me" he says pushing up his glasses. Hentie turns and winks at Kyoya before Gesshoku pushes his group out the doors "No comment" he says and leaves himself shutting the doors behind him. Chi sighs and follows the twins down the hall to the new Host Club room.

They all inter a big dark room with only candles for light everything was in ether red or black. The tables had black table cloth with three red candles on top and the couches were a blood red with black pillows. The curtains were covering the windows and were black with red stripes. Gesshoku whistles in contentment and lays down on one of the plush couches. The twins sit at one of the tables and talk about something when Hentie sits next to Koe on one of the couches thinking back to the kiss he shared with Kyoya. Chi walks in and takes off the bandage reveling no wound "Good thing Tamaki-kun bandaged me up before it closed up." Gesshoku nods in agreement "So that was the host club…well mates I can say it will be really fun taking their customers." Gesshoku smiles evilly and laughs. Every one smiles and laugh along with him but Chi just gives a small smile and touches his head where Tamaki bandaged him. "Yes very fun indeed." Chi says licking his lips.


	2. 2) Start of a New Host Club

_A few days later_

Everyone was happy and excited about the new school year especially a new year with the Host Club. Almost all the girls were lined up waiting for them to open the door. Tamaki opens the door with rose petals flying around him and the other members behind him. "**WELCOME**!" they all say at once as the girls from the school enter the room all signing in before paying then settling into their favorite host's station. The girls and hosts are enjoying their time working and sipping coffee or/ and tea. The doors burst open as a girl runs in wearing the normal girl yellow school outfit she has longish pink curled hair with bright yellow eyes screaming in joy. Everyone within the room stopped and stared at this girl when Tamaki walked up to her gripping her hand "What's the matter my princess?" he asks with a sparkly smile and soft eyes.

The pink haired girl shoves Tamaki out of the way "There's like new super hot guys singing in the courtyard" the girl squeal then runs out followed by the other females. The host members follow them but stopped at the top of the outside stairs so they can look over the raging crowd of screaming school girls. In the middle of the screaming girls is a wooden stage with Isamu as the drummer, Koe as the lead guitarist, and Hentie on base guitar. Amai climbed onto the stage and stood next Hana near Hentie.

(Autor's Note: The following song is a known song called "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy. We don't own this band or the song but do love it.)

The band of boys all at once started playing the music.

"_I'm gonna make it bend and break"_ Gesshoku sings out pointing out to the crowd but really is pointing to Tamaki and his host club.

"_It sent you to me without wings"_ Hana sings as a backup voice.

"_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll, in case god doesn't show" _chi sings the next lyric as he too pointed to the host club.

"_Let the good times roll, let the good times roll"_ Amai sings after Chi as his backup voice.

"_And I want these words to make things right"_ Gesshoku sings out leaning his back against Chi's back.

"_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life"_ Chi sings after Gesshoku as he leaning against Gesshoku as both boys point to the sky.

"_Who does he think he is?"_ both Hana and Amai sing together.

"_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys"_ both Gesshoku and Chi sing as they brought their point down both at the same time to level it out at the crowd.

"_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories. Even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter"_ both Chi and Gesshoku sing together as they turn to each other and high five one another before splitting ways to where they both walk to the corners of the stage.

"_One night yeah, and one more time"_ Chi song out as he bent and touch the crowds hands.

"_Thanks for the memories"_ Hana sings.

"_Thanks for the memories"_ Amai sings.

"_See he tastes like you only sweeter" _Gesshoku song as he did the same as Chi.

"_I'm looking forward to the future but my eye sight is going bad_

_and this crystal ball"_ Chi sings as he walks forward to the crowd

"_It's always cloudy except for, When you look into the past, look into the past."_ Gesshoku sings next to Chi pointing to him.

"_One night stand" _Amai sings

"_One night stand" _Hana sings

"_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so grate he tastes like you only sweeter" _Chi and Gesshoku sing together looking out to the crowd making them squeal.

"_One night yeah and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories. See he tastes like you only sweeter" _Gesshoku sings while he and Chi smack each other's right hands.

"_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers. In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers" _Chi sings sounding sorrowfully making it more dramatic.

"_Get me out of my mind"_ Koe screams into his mic that's standing in front of him.

"_Gets you out of those clothes"_ Hentie screams into his mic.

"_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood_" Gesshoku sings out pulling onto Chi's pony tail making his head bend back so Gesshoku licks Chi's exposed neck at the end of his lyric. All around in the crowd had girls screaming and some fainting but mostly having nose bleeds.

[The host club member's reaction to that last lyric: The twins shocked being that's something they would do. Tamaki's face turns bright red. Kyoya's eye twitches and one brow goes up. Mori's checks tint pink and covers Hunny's eyes with his hands. Haruhi just stares.]

The school's faculty comes in to break the event up and stopping the singing before scattering the girls giving the Foku host club a chance to escape to their club room. Once they got in they locked the door and flopped onto the furniture to relax until a banging sound came from the door. Gesshoku sending Koe to answer it who slowly opened it ready to slam it back closed depending if it was crazed girls. The Ouran Host Club shove the doors open as they trip in except Mori and Hunny which Hunny is riding on Mori's shoulders. Koe shuts the doors then turns to his group "Gesshoku the Ouran Host Club members are here".

Gesshoku slouching on a couch with his head leaned back slowly falling to sleep. Chi is sitting in a plush black chair with a glass of something red in his hand. "Oh okay you can sit where ever just don't wake up Gesshoku it's like waking up a hibernating bear." Chi smiles at them and wave them over to the couch in front of him. Tamaki blushes again thinking about Gesshoku licking his neck. "W-well what was with that stunt you guys pulled out there?!" Tamaki yells at them. "I believe it's called singing unless it's called something ells here." Chi laughs at them before taking sip of his drink.

From Tamaki's yelling Gesshoku woke completely up "Chi, who's yelling in my den?" Gesshoku asks with a grumpy, cold voice. He's now leaning forward with his head down and his hair blocking his eyes. "Oh it's the Ouran Host Club apparently they don't know what singing is" Chi answers setting his drink down and standing ready to stop Gesshoku's bound to happen violent outburst. Gesshoku stands and stretched out his arms making his deep gray tux coat raise some. "This has gone on long enough I demand you tell us who you are really and don't give me some fake school name like Foku which means fork." Kyoya says as he held a hard back folder and pen. "I can't find any info on any of you and the schools in China has never heard of any of you so stop with the lies" Kyoya contains to say as he stepped passed Tamaki.

Gesshoku sat back down with a grin this reassuring Chi so he sat back down as well. "Ok Kyoya first no one orders me around second stop being a creeper and third…" Gesshoku said as he leaned against the couch before snapping his fingers. This made Hentie rise up from the back of the couch he tipped back his top hat and smirked when seeing Kyoya then winked at him. "…you look like a man whore type to me. What do you think Hentie?" Gesshoku laughed at the Kyoya who dropped his pen and backed away before leaving the room to speed walk to the men's restroom. Hunny runs up and jumps onto Gesshoku's couch before sitting next to him.

"What type would I like?" Hunny asked Gesshoku as he smiled up to him. Gesshoku cupped Hunny's checks and licked his forehead "Hm you would be best with the Shy type" Gesshoku said releasing a pink Hunny. "W-who wo-would that be?" Hunny asked stuttering a bit. Chi pointed to Amai who was humming and hugging his teddy bear. "Yep and Tamaki would be with the stalker type," points to Chi "Kaoru would be with the hot headed type" points to Isamu "Hikaru hm would end up with the wall flower type" points to Hana "and Haruhi would be with-" Gesshoku was calling out matches until he noticing all the red faces.

"Um well maybe we should just go" Tamaki says rubbing the back of his head. Right then the bell rang out marking the end of school for the day. "Good call" Chi says as he and the others of Foku Host Club got up and walked out the doors passing the Ouran Host Club.


	3. 3) Strange Neighbors, Strange Girls

~Later that day after school~

"Haruhi is going to be so surprised when we all show up to visit her at her commoners house" Tamaki says happily as him, Kyoya, the twins, Mori and Hunny walk down the side walk reaching Haruhi's apartment complex. Haruhi is standing outside across the street watching her complex. "Haruhi, what's the matter why aren't in inside?" Hunny asks running up to her followed by her worried friends. "Hm well it seems nearly all of my neighbors have moved into a different complex a couple blocks away but their old apartments have been taken already and the new neighbors have just finished moving in today. I don't know about you but that sounds kinda fishy to me" she says now turned to her friends. They look over to the complex and spot a girl wearing black pants, gothic black boots over the pants, and a black tank top walk up to the complex. She has barely to her shoulder length dirty blond hair and was caring a brown paper bag.

The girl walked up the stairs to the top floor and went to the apartment next to Haruhi's. The group ran up the stairs and slowed down as they reached the girl. Unable to see her face because of her long bangs that covered her left side of her face the group got a bit closer. Tamaki approached her as she fiddled with her keys though soon as he got into arms reach she griped the bag with her other arm and held a pocket knife to Tamaki's throat. She then lowered it giving the group a clear look at her face. She has deep blue eyes and wore black rimmed glasses and her ears had small black hook gages perusing not to mention her chest size was rather big. "Sorry" the girl said putting her knife away right then the door opened to reveal another girl with black hair that goes to her shoulders and her eyes a light gray color, she wore a black t-shirt with black shorts and her chest size midsized also didn't wear shoes.

"Morning Karri" the blond girl says turning to Karri who had opened the door. "Ah Kureiji did you get my 'juice'?" Karri asked letting Kureiji into their apartment before shutting the door. The group outside stood in silence until Hentie walked up behind them and pushed through the small group. This made the group go into shock of seeing him here. "Hentie what are you doing here?" Tamaki asks earning a glance from a hatless hair down Hentie. "I live here" he replies "Wait you live with those two girls?" asked Hikaru who was crossed armed with his twin. "Oh no I live down stairs" Hentie says as he opened the door and went in before poking his head out to tell the group to follow.

Which they did "Hey Karri is my belt still here?" Hentie calls out only to get Kureiji to walk out of the hallway with the belt in her hands and was being followed by a fox. Kureiji hands over the belt before going to the small table and sat on a mat crossed legged with the fox curled up in her lap. Hentie follows her and he being followed by the group now all squished into the small living room. They all look at her and all silent. "Kitsune go get Karri" Kureiji orders of the fox whom got up and ran to fetch Karri. "Hentie I don't mean to be rood but why are you and your friends in my house?" Kureiji asks looking only at Hentie's face. He shrugged and Kureiji sighed "well I better make tea then" she says and gets up followed by the twins and Mori who stood to let her get by.

"Hentie why did you have use follow you into these people's home?" Tamaki asks Hentie goes to say something but right then Karri walked in yawning and ended up tripped over Hunny. She lands face down in Tamaki's chest as it seems she had knocked him over leaving them sprawled out of the wooden floor. Kureiji returns and stands out in the door way looking down at her roommate Karri. A small grin appears on Kureiji's face "Wow Karri I didn't know you would of wanted this stranger so badly." Kureiji laughs some. Karri sighs and looks up at Tamaki "why is there a pretty boy wannabe homo under me?" She asked in a plain voice then suddenly looks at his neck and just stares at it for a bit then she licks her lips and gets a hungry look.

A whistling sound calls out sending Kureiji rushing to the kitchen to fix up tea. She returned within seconds with a large tray of tea cups and the pot hanging in her other hand. Finding Karri still sitting on top of Tamaki staring at her roommate. Then Karri looks back at Tamaki and sniffs his neck making him freeze and blush. Karri rubs her nose agents his neck but before Karri could do anything else a tea cup flies by hitting the wall behind her and the entire guests. This action makes Karri jump off and her hair fluffs some before it can calm and she takes a seat next to Kureiji. Kitsune came in and curled back up in Kureiji lap.

Karri pours the tea and she got Kureiji's cup being Kureiji doesn't like tea. "Hey where is my juice?" Karri asked Kureiji. "Right here!" She holds an open juice bottle and pours it into her glass. "Thank you…oh sorry for my behavior earlier Tamaki-kun I just get weird when I don't have my juice." Tamaki blushes again and a little bit of blood comes out of his nose. "I-It's alright…wait how did you know my name?" Tamaki asks holding the napkin that Kyoya gave him for his nose. Karri and Kureiji freeze and look at each other and they say at the same time "Hentai" everyone looks at Hentai who is laying his head on Kyoya's shoulder whispering things into his ear making Kyoya very stiff and barley breathing. Noticing people looking at him Hentai licks Kyoya's ear and sits up putting on a innocent face while folding his hands in his lap.

Kyoya calmly looks at Karri "may I use your bathroom?" Karri looks at Kureiji and shrugs "sure down the hall second door on your left" He nods and quickly makes his way to the bathroom. Karri sighs and turns to Hentie "what did you say to him?" Hentie smiles and flips his hair. "Jest that I love how tight his pants are especially how they cover his sweet, sweet ass and how he would look better out of them." The host club stairs at him in shock while Karri and Kureiji nod and get back to their drinks. Tamaki gets red in the face "S-so do you two go to school?" they both answer "Yes" saying it at the same time of each other. "Where do you go?" Karri stands up and walks over to Tamaki and bends down to his level and holds his chin looking him in the eyes "I'm sorry Tamaki-kun but I don't like having a pretty boy wannabe homo come into my home and asking all these questions."

Kureiji looks at them and smiles at her roommate's actions but then looks down at Kitsune the sleeping fox in her lap and gently pets him. A sudden calmness rushed over Kureiji as she petted the fox as she secretly loved all animals though most unknown this about her. Kureiji looked to her watch and noticed the time. "Shit" Kureiji murmured under her breath before getting up. "Karri its time or are we going to be late…again?" Kureiji asks her friend referring to being late to their interdictions of their work places. Kureiji goes to the doorway to leave the living room but gets tripped by Karri who for some reason feels the need to trip her friend. Within a blink of an eye Kureiji was being held up by Mori who was on one knee and hugging her close to his chest.

Kureiji starts blushing "Are you ok?" Mori asked with his deep sexy voice. Kureiji blushed even redder and mumbled trying to answer him back but nothing that sounds nothing like real words came out. He stood up and set her up on her feet. Kureiji stares at the floor and keeps mumbling only to get Karri to drag her back to her room. Hentie laughs to himself and sips his tea then suddenly spits it out "Butter my buns and call me a biscuit I'm late too!" He sits up and runs into the bathroom and they hear a high pitched shrill coming from the bathroom and then Karri and Kureiji bust down the door and drag a mostly naked Hentie who is only wearing a leaf man thong. That only covers his manhood leaving the rest as a thin green straps.

The group of guys and one girl look into the hallway to find Hentie half naked, Kureiji still wearing her pants from early but had no shoes or shirt leaving her in her deep red bra. Kurri is only wearing her black woman boxers , black tank-top, and her cream white chief hat. The three frozen noticing what they were wearing and that their guest were still in their living room. Tamaki looks at Karri and gets a massive nosebleed causing him to pass out on the floor while still bleeding. Kureiji covers her boobs and Karri covers her bottom half with her hat while wearing a straight face. The rest of the host club hide their faces and Kureiji runs back into her room and then karri calmly walks back into hers to finish changing.

After a few minutes karri walks out in a chef outfit made up of a cream white chief hat and coat, dark gray apron, a black knee length skirt, and black converse with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She then walked up to Tamaki bending down to him she stared at the blood longingly she then snaps up goes into the kitchen and grabs two big Sake bottles full of red liquid and chugs one down and then the other in less than two minutes after she is done she licks her lips "Kureiji! If you don't hurry I'm not giving you a ride" she yells and they hear a crash in Kureiji's room then she comes out wearing a deep blue hakama pants with a off white top her hair that hung normally in her face was pinned back so her face was visible to see. She walks to the front door with a nearly naked Hentie. Karri turns around "Sorry but could you all clean the blood up and then get your asses out of my house?" Karri says with a cold voice but happy expression before they could say anything they had left.


	4. 4) Halloween

Over a month and a half have past and the new host club has gotten very famous for their unique way of doing things. Throughout the month the Foku Host club has been known for pranking the Ouran host club. Like one day they put laxatives in all of their food and drinks except for Hunny and Mori sempi. Either way its now Halloween and both the groups are having special events for it. The Ouran host club members were all dressed up as cheesy Dracula vampires. When the Foku host club had well variety.

As in Gesshoku was dressed as a werewolf well more like had short sharp black claws on his toes were he wasn't wearing any shoes plus no shirt. Longer black sharp claws as his fingernails which he taped on the hard marble table top of his side table that stood next to his armed chair that's made of animal bone and fur. He wore black leather pants with claw marks in the pants legs and wore a big thick leather collar. His hair got black tips and a bit longer as two black wolf ears were on top of his ears the black fur matching the long somewhat bushy wolf tail coming from behind him.

Chi was sitting on a black cushy chair, he was dressed as a vampire with black skin tight dress pants, an opened up white dress shirt showing smooth pale skin and strong mussels. His hair was down coming to his lower back. His fangs barely poked out of his lips, his eyes were a glowing bright yellow.

Hentie was laying down on a couch of silky pillows, a variety of flowers all over it. He was completely naked except for a big lotus flower covering his groin. His mussels were nicely toned, hair spread out behind him, he had a sexy grin in place.

Near Hentie's set up were the twins. Isamu wore a no sleeve long dress like outfit in fact it only went right above his knees with a big silver bell hanging on his outfits collar. He had long black rabbit ears and black boots. Hana wore the same thing but in white and with long poofy sleeves, instead of a bell he wore a large gold bow on his outfit collar. Hana had long droopy white bunny ears and white boots. Both brothers sat on a big fluffy dark blue couch Isamu leaning against a large carrot pillow as Hana hugged his carrot pillow to his chest.

Amai was sitting in a caldron that had fog seeping out of it; he had a purple witch hat on with matching dress shirt and pants. His hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. He was humming while sucking on a grape flavored lollypop and swinging his legs making the caldron rock back and forth.

Standing next to Amai was Mark who is wearing leather black pants, black boots, fishnet men's tank top, and spiked bracelets on each arm. His hair is spiked out but not standing up he has two long black horns on the ends of his forehead and two small devil horns in-between the two bigger ones. In his hands was his electric guitar as he silently strumming the strings.

Tamaki sits in his chair staring into his punch glass wondering how this could have happened. "It's almost midnight, how is it that we don't have any customers!?" Tamaki stands up and yells at the other members. The twins look up from their card game, Kyoya is still tapping away on his laptop, Hunny and Mori are having tea, and Haruhi is getting sweets put away.

Tamaki cries dramatically "What did we do wrong?" He cries into his sleeve. The twins look at each other "Well we did hear that the Foku host club were doing a Halloween concert or something…" Tamaki snaps his head up. **"WHAT?!"** Tamaki yells. He runs to the door, opens it and runs down the hall and into the other host club room.

"**ALRIGHT YOU-"** Tamaki opens the door to see nobody in the Foku Host Club's room but a stage. The other members walk up behind him and look at the stage. The lights turn off; a spotlight shines on the stage showing Gesshoku in front of the mic.

He smiles. "Welcome mortals" Gesshoku says and points out to Tamaki and his host club. "Yes, we would like to welcome you all to the first annual Foku Host Club event" Chi says as a spotlight shined upon him and he bends the mic stand back some. The rest of the lights came on that showed the rest of the host club all in their concert spots.

(Author's Note: We do not own this song "Love me dead" by Ludo though we are using it only cause its awesome but please support the actual song/artist.)

Music starts playing, Chi starts tapping his foot to the music and sings

"_Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means, you're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean." _He runs his fingers through his hair before both he and Gesshoku snap their fingers at once._  
_

Gesshoku sings in _"Kill me romantically, Fill my soul with vomit.  
Then ask me for a piece of gum. Bitter and dumb.  
You're my sugarplum. You're awful, I love you!" _Gesshoku holds his hand to his heart gently as his claws don't cut into his bare chest.

"_She moves through moonbeams slowly"_ Gesshoku sings out as he leans his head back with his arms stretched out wide. The inner circle of the stage rises with only him and Chi goes up and a large dark curtain opens revealing a large window and a full bright moon outside of it.

"_She knows just how to hold me. And when her edges soften, her body is my coffin I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed."_ Chi sings as he softly hugs himself, slowly running his pale slender fingers up his silk clad arms.

_"Must be the sign on my head that says, oh...Love me dead! Love me dead!"_ Koe sang out in a slim pause between Chi and Gesshoku.

Suddenly the lights come back on and the music stops. Gesshoku turns to Chi "Well I think that start would work just nicely" Gesshoku says to his friend. Chi chaps his hands making the stage lower back down all the way to be the stage was now the normal ground again. The other members except for Koe of the host club went to put their instruments away. Hana and Amai took Gesshoku's and Chi's mics and mic stands to put away.

Chi and Gesshoku were chatting when Gesshoku stops and his wolf ear twitches a bit then he ducked down letting a flying Tamaki fly right over him making him tackle Chi to the ground. Gesshoku looks at them two and gives a surprised Chi thumbs up before turning back to the approaching Ouran group. The moon reached its peak in the dark sky signaling is a new day and the best time for the Halloween-ers party that was happening at their school. That wasn't just it for it did something to Chi and Gesshoku, something…pleasurable.


	5. 5) Getting Touchy

Chi laid motionless under an embarrassed Tamaki his eyes shut tight as did Gesshoku who stood still eyes shut tight as well. Now the two boys were known through the school as 'shameless' or as 'dirty' not caring what sex one was all and all this drove the girls crazy. And something about Halloween made Gesshoku well horny and with Chi living with him for as long as he has well he gets that way to now. Gesshoku opened his eyes some looking at the ground his body heating up and his heart beating faster by the minute same going for Chi.

"Hey Chi, do you feel it?" Gesshoku asks turning his head some to the side. Chi coughs softly "Are you ok, Chi?" Tamaki asks looking down at him being he was still hovering above Chi because he was set on his hands and knees. "Yes and what a wonderful shame that our little pets had to stumble into mark range" Chi says almost in a hushed tone. Gesshoku remembered that Koe was still sitting on his amp stereo tuning his guitar as his mic and mic stand stood in front of him. He gestured to Koe to play a beat for his and Chi's marking system.

(Author's Note: We do not own this song "Lying is the most fun a Girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco. Though we are using it and going to change some words to match the scene more. If anyone hasn't figured it out yet me and my good friend has picked that shameless and singing as our requiring theme. Oh and this story is about to get more adult-ish. But please do support the actual song/artist for they are the ones making the awesomeness. Thank you.)

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?"_ Chi sings to the beat of Koe's musical tune. Snapping his eyes open now fully open showing his eye color shining brightly and his pupils ever large. Chi stared deep into Tamaki's eyes as if trying to hepatize him. Tamaki stared right back with wide eyes but then they soften and his pupils shrink before getting as large as Chi's and a blush grows onto his checks.

Gesshoku looks up to Mori his eyes open wide with his eye color shinning bright and the white of his eyes turning black. Walking up to Mori _"Am I who you think about in bed?" _Gesshoku sings after Chi sang out the first verse. As he did so he reached over and slowly loosened Mori's outfits tie, Mori looking down at Gesshoku strangely.

"_When the lights are dim…"_ Chi chimes out pushing on Tamaki making him sit up where he falls back onto his butt, knees up, lags apart, and leaning back on his arms. Chi sits on his knees in-between Tamaki's lags with his hands slowly undoing his shirts buttons.

"…_and your hands are shaking…" _Gesshoku hums out as Mori's eyes widen and the white of his eyes turn to a pale red-ish pink color and checks tinting a light pink. A small grin formed onto Mori's lips giving him an almost sinister look. Mori bends downs some before wrapping his strong arms around Gesshoku's waist lifting him up as Mori straitens up. This making Gesshoku rap his legs around Mori's hips letting Mori rest his arms under Gesshoku's bum.

"…_as you're sliding off your clothes?"_ both Chi and Gesshoku sing as both had fully undone their targets shirts.

"_Then think of what you did"_ Gesshoku sings well he slide a hand into Mori's dark hair from the back of the head and griped it giving it a tug back.

"_And how you hope to God he is worth it"_ Chi sings as a near whisper in Tamaki's ear before giving a light nibble on his ear lobe this made Tamaki bend his head back, letting out a sharp gasp_. "When the lights are dim…"_ Chi sings out then gives Tamaki's now exposed jugular a good lick from collarbone to ear lobe.

,',',',',',',',',',',',

The twins blink in utter surprise at what's happening in front of them. Putting their hands up in surrender and taking a couple steps back. Though something about this slow heated male passion kinda hit their ego it had a somewhat bigger effect being it's their friend and 'Boss'. So in all they couldn't really look away from this heated moment but it was awkward for them to watch. "Boss come on snap out of it man. This is just weird." Hiikaru says waving his hands trying to get Tamaki's attention.

Kyoya blinked at the scene disbelief written all over his face. For he didn't ever think in the history of mankind would Tamaki and Mori be so strongly attracted to the same sex. Well maybe he could believe that for Tamaki but Mori no way in heaven or hell did he see that coming. Kyoya turned around to face the other way before instantly writing something down in his always opened notebook.

,',',',',',',',',',',',

"_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as my fingers touch your skin."_ Chi sings as he pushed his hands passed Tamaki's shirt and rubbed slow circles right under his collarbone then nipped at his neck pricking it with his fangs. Making small drops of blood to appear and Chi greedily licked it all up.

"_I've got more wit…"_ Chi whispers into Tamaki's ear after licking his own lips cleaning it of the remaining smeared blood. Running his hand lower still touching Tamaki's bare chest. Tamaki's head still back now breathing heavily plus eyes shut tight.

"…_a better kiss…"_ Gesshoku hums out with a strong seductive grin as he leaned forward touching noses with Mori not breaking eye contact this made Mori's grin grow uncharacteristic like this grin giving a nearly crazed look of lust.

"…_a hotter touch…"_ Chi sang as his hands made contact with Tamaki's belt this made Tamaki's eyes snap open.

"…_a better fuck."_ Gesshoku sings with an almost yelling voice head thrown back this made Mori bit onto the spot between Gesshoku's neck and shoulder. Earning a grateful, lustful moan erupting from Gesshoku's vocals.

"_Than any boy you'll ever meet, baby you have me!"_ Gesshoku sings basically yelling when Mori licks slowly over the spot he had just bit.

But before anymore singing can happen Kyoya and Haruhi literally drags Tamaki away followed by the twins and Hunny who is crying somehow pull Mori away as well. This made Gesshoku drop onto his ass and growling in pain. "And where do you think your taking our …" Chi starts to say before looking to Gesshoku for a proper way of naming what they just turned Mori and Tamaki into. Gesshoku eyes Chi then gets up "…our mates?" he says walking to Chi's side. Chi stands up with twitching angry eyebrow. "I don't know what's going on here but we're leaving now and probably wont be coming back." Kyoya says pushing up his glasses as the rest push the dazed Tamaki and Mori out the Foku Host rooms doors.

"They marked your friends as their marked lovers hens 'mates'."Amai mentioned who with the others sat at a table playing card games. "Wh-what?" asked the twins popping their heads back in after hearing that. "It's like their horny man period that last about a weak" Isamu speaks up not playing the card game anymore also not really giving a good answer.

"Yeah but Gesshoku and Mori aren't really 'mates' scenes Gesshoku and Mori didn't have…um well sex" Hana said moving some cards around. "Plus they would have to be willing to accept Chi and Gesshoku in their true forms" Amai said before getting elbowed in the side by Isamu "shut up!" Koe yelled in a whispering tone to Amai who was whipping some pain tears away but nodded. The Foku group slowly turned their heads to the Ouran group and smiled trying to play off the innocents card. The Ouran group went wide eyed well not Mori or Tamaki who was still all weird.


End file.
